


Nightmares and Realities

by Shiko



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiko/pseuds/Shiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know,” Jonathan’s voice interrupted Alec’s thoughts and the dark haired man looked over at the mad man. “It was a lot easier to kill a Warlock than I thought.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Realities

The battle had been going on for so long that Alec lost track of all sense of time. All that mattered to him was killing any demons that crossed his path and keeping his family safe. The latter would be hard seeing how he somehow got separated from his family but he would make good work of the demon killing part. He had just finished destroying a particularly nasty demon when a familiar voice caught him by surprise. The Shadow Hunter turned around in time to see several demons burning at the hands of one Magnus Bane and Alec felt his heart seize in his chest. 

“What are you doing here,” he yelled over as he drew his bow and fired an arrow at an approaching demon. “I thought you didn’t want to be involved with my family anymore!”

“What can I say,” the Warlock responded as he took care of another demon. “I had a change of heart, well, several changes of heart really and I need to speak to you!”

Alec smiled and took out another demon, “a change of heart… Magnus what-“ he looked back over at Magnus and his breath caught in his throat. “Jonathan!” The mad man turned to look at Alec and smiled at him before starting his attacks on Magnus who for his part was very good at dodging. 

Alec watched as Jonathan and Magnus seemed to dance as they fought. A twist here, a dodge there, a flurry of attacks in between. It was mesmerizing to watch them fight and it seemed like it would never end. 

Until Jonathan broke their little dance and lunged at Magnus thrusting what seemed to be a knife into Magnus’ chest.

Time seemed to slow to a halt as Alec watched Magnus slowly fall over onto Jonathan. The young Shadow Hunter paused and waited for him to regain his balance, to push away from the madman, anything except just leaning there frozen! Alec watched as Magnus slowly shifted down a bit until it seemed he lost his hold of Jonathan and he fell completely to the ground. Once again time stood still as Alec waited for him to move, to get up.

“You know,” Jonathan’s voice interrupted Alec’s thoughts and the dark haired man looked over at the mad man. “It was a lot easier to kill a Warlock than I thought.”

“No…” Alec shook his head and ran towards to two of them, dropping to his knees when he reached Magnus. “Magnus!” He roughly shook the Warlock’s shoulders as he continued to call for him.

“He’s not going to respond,” once again Jonathan’s voice was in his ear and Alec got to his feat and turned around only to be greeted by the sword-

“Alec!” 

A rough shake and another call of his name had the Shadow Hunter gasping for breath as he opened his and grasped around for a weapon. (Bow… where was his bow… something … anything… he needed to get to Magnus… needed to protect…)

“Alec, love, calm down it’s alright I’m here!” Arms circled him and pulled him across the bed (yes, that was right… he was in his bed not on the battle field…) “Shhh… shhh… It was just a nightmare Alec… it’s alright…” (Just a nightmare… Jonathan was dead… over a year… horrible battle… so many dead… Magnus…)

“Magnus,” Alec gasped as he clutched onto his lover. “By the Angel Magnus it was so real…” A hand (Magnus, his hand, he was alive and here with him) slowly made it’s way to Alec’s hair and started to gently stoke it as Alec was pulled closer to Magnus. “It’s been a year Magnus I shouldn’t be having nightmares like these anymore! Something must be wrong with me, he must have done something to me-“

“Alec Gideon Lightwood! Don’t you Ever say that there is something wrong you.” Alec was pulled closer until his head rested against Magnus’ chest and he could hear the Warlock’s heart beat, nice and strong and there. “There is nothing wrong with still having nightmares Alec. What you went through was terrible and we both knew that it would take a long time for you to fully get over the battle. I’M still getting over the battle as well Alec, we all are.”

Alec took a deep breath (sandalwood, magic, Magnus, home) and rubbed his head against his Warlock’s chest. “You’re right… I’m just tired and the nightmare… That thing Killed you and I couldn’t stop him.”

“Pretty sure you did or I wouldn’t be here,” Magnus traced imaginary patterns into Alec’s hair as he continued to comfort his lover. “It was just a bad dream…”

Alec nodded and lifted his head to where he believed Magnus’ was and tried to kiss his lips softly. He ended up kissing the Warlock’s chin softly but the point got across. 

“I love you too Alec. Now, let’s try to go back to sleep all right? We have to meet up with Jace and Clary this morning and I would like to be somewhat rested for the event.”

“That’s only because you want to pester Clary about the pregnancy. They aren’t going to let you name their child Magnus,” Alec yawned out as his eyelids slowly became heavier.

Magnus smiled and leaned down a bit to plant a small kiss on Alec’s lips. “They may if I tell them they are having twins.”

Magnus waited for the news to sink in and after a few moments of no response he realized his lover had drifted back off to sleep. He smiled and shifted down into the bed with Alec still secure in his arms and closed his eyes. It would be an interesting breakfast that was for sure. Not telling the young couple that their little family was becoming a little bit bigger than planned, making sure not to insult Jace… and asking for Jace’s approval for when he finally asked Alec to marry him. Oh yes, he needed his sleep indeed…

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have posted a fanfiction on the web in years. I literally wrote this in about... 20 minutes give or take last night and handed it off to a friend who claimed they loved it (I don't know how xD). I am in the process of writing a nice long Malek fanfic right now but I will be posting my one shots while I write a bit more of it (I want to have something to fall back on in case I get hit with writers block~)
> 
> So, what did you think?


End file.
